The present invention relates generally to a clip for securing an extended member to an abutting member, and more particularly, to a perimeter clip for securing a frame member to a perimeter member in a suspended ceiling system.
Panels of a suspended ceiling are held in place by a frame of interconnecting frame members secured to one another. The frame members include perimeter members at the perimeter of the suspended ceiling, such as where the suspended ceiling meets a wall. It is known in the art to secure the frame members to the perimeter members by securing means, such as rivets. The use of rivets requires that flat portions of the frame and perimeter members have holes formed therein and then the rivet is secured in the aligned holes. Riveting the member requires accurate placement of the holes and restricts the possible combinations of frame members, particularly decorative frame members in which portions for readily receiving rivets are not available.
The securing of the rivets in the frame members requires special tools and, once the rivets are in place, it becomes quite difficult to remove them for adjustment of the suspended ceiling grid.
Furthermore any relative motion between the ceiling grid components would tend to loosen the rivet connections between the components, possibly resulting in failure at the interconnecting points.
It would thus be desirable to provide means for connecting ceiling grid components to one another, particularly frame members to perimeter members, where the frames include decorative features. It would also be desirable to provide means for securing the ceiling grid components to one another that would be easy to install and could be removed, if so desired. It would also be desirable to provide means for securing ceiling grid components to one another which does not tend to loosen under relative movement of the grid components.